Wolfblood
by hungergames120
Summary: Leo goes to stay with his cousin Jacob Black but what about Leo's destiny? As a werewolf? Please read updates once every one or so weeks. "Everything turned into slow motion as I saw red and a surge of adrenaline ran through me and I'm still not sure but I think I exploded but not into a massive fire ball . . . I felt hot then this, that brought the creature up short"
1. Chapter 1

**Had a brainwave and I like the idea of Leo joining Jacobs pack so here goes. Cullen's are in this! Please read I owe you guys.**

Leo watched from the window of the bus as it pulled into Seattle for yet another break. He was going to visit his cousin Jacob and Uncle Billy or rather was 'invited' to stay a while. He wasn't fond of the idea since he killed his own mother and his uncle's sister. He hadn't seen him or Jacob since his mom's funeral. He and his mom used to visit Jacob and Billy every summer for two weeks and Leo and Jacob would sometimes walk in a room and his uncle and his mom would have their heads together muttering about destiny of the tribe and all that stuff. Leo felt a stab of loneliness run threw him and he immediately pushed that feeling aside, he didn't need to think about that now.

Surprisingly it was Chiron that convinced him to go but it was mainly to get Leo out of bunker nine for more than two hours. After the giant war and the defeat of Gaea, Leo had spent an increasingly amount of time in the bunker because Jason and Piper and the rest of the couples etc. We're making the most of everyday together which made Leo a seventh wheel even more so he was carted off to La Push in the middle of Washington which was currently pissing it down but too be honest it hasn't since Leo got out of the plane from New York.

"Next stop Forks and then La push." the dull voice of the driver speaking into the buses microphone. With a huff of annoyance Leo muttered "Cant these damn buses go faster!" Taking out his i pod Leo plugged it in to his headphones and clicked on howl by Florence and the machine.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howlMy fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

_Howl, howl Howl, howl_

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground_

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters Hunters, hunters, hunters Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground_

_And howl_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground._

Leo pulled his headphones out at La Push crossed the screen at the front of the bus. He got up and slung his backpack on his shoulders before departing the bus. The first thing he saw was trees . . . just trees that were it nothing but brown and green. Sighing Leo started his walk to the reservation using a way he learnt when he came here as a kid. Leo smiled as the memory surfaced

_"Leo come on!" A seven year old Jacob said as he ran through the forest carrying a cardboard sword with a small six year old following closely behind carrying a shield. "Jacob were lost" The young Leo said as tears began to form in his eyes at the prospect of being stuck in the forest forever. _This made the seventeen Leo snort trying to hold back a laugh as he thought of that little adventure. _"No we aren't Leo come on."_

Leo was pulled out of his daydream when he heard a howl in the distance there was a rumour wolves roamed this forest but Leo was sure it wasn't true.

_Holy Zeus_ Leo thought as he looked down at the ground a saw a paw print the size of a hellhound maybe that rumour was true they must be some pretty big wolves. Hurrying a bit Leo continued to walk oblivious to two sets of vigilant eyes watching him.

(_Italic= Jacobs thoughts__**. **_**Bold= Seths thoughts.**)

Two pairs of vigilant eyes watched Leo they belonged to a Big russet wolf and a smaller lankier sandy wolf who was also watching the son of Hephaestus walk away.

Jacob watched as his cousin walked through undergrowth and out of sight but he could still hear Leo's heart as he walked to him and his dad's little house. He and Billy had invited Leo to stay a while because Leo was coming to the age when tribe members start to phase. A council meeting was held because no one was sure if Leo would phase or not but the elders decided to be o the safe side and invite Leo down.

**Jake, that your cuz?**

_Yep Seth that's Leo._

**You don't want him here?**

It took him a second to realize Seth could read his mind in wolf form.

_It's not that Seth . . . I just . . . never wanted this to happen to Leo that's all._

**Don't worry I'm sure he'll get used to it we aren't even sure if he will phase.**

I snorted. _This is Leo Seth he's a magnet for trouble._

**Why?**

_I don't know. Jake said I think it's got something to with him being ADHD and dyslexic._

Before he could stop it he let the memory come to the front of my mind

**Ooh harsh poor kid.** Seth pondered as he saw the memory of my aunts funeral.

_You're younger than Leo, Seth. _

**Oh shut up!**

The bigger russet wolf huffed and with a roll of his eyes he took off to his house.

_Watch out Seth Leo saw your paw print. _

That was the last thing Jacob thought as he changed into a human again.

**What do you think? This is slightly AU because in the Heroes of Olympus series Leo Is Spanish but . . . oh well! Do you like? Tell me thanks bye**

**HungerGames120 over and out **


	2. Changes what changes!

**Sorry it took sooooooooooo long. I hope you like this and I will update immortal demigod I promise!**

I trudged along the drive to his uncles little red house dreading the outcome what will his uncle think of him. "Stop it Leo you defeated Gaea." I hissed to myself. _Well actually Jason and Percy did _my brain shot back. _Shut up Brain it was a joint effort! _I thought.

I reached the front door and was just about to knock when he heard a familiar voice "Long time no see cuz." Jacob said with a smile while giving me a hug. Let's just say I felt intimidated by my eighteen year old cousin who was taller than Jason he must be about 6'7 at least. _Hades _I thought.

"Hey Jake how are you?" I said thinking of things to say that doesn't go to in depth.

"Yeah I'm good Leo come on in Billy can't wait to see you again"

Jacob led me into the house and I was surprised to see more people than just Billy in the tiny house. There were two boys who were giants just like Jacob, Uncle Billy. I didn't like the way they stared at me like I was about to explode into some monster. So I said meekly "Hi Uncle Billy."

The wise old man smiled but the smile didn't quite reach his black eyes.

"Leo come in we won't bite." I walked in keeping his eyes on Billy after an awkward hug. I stood up straight after bending down from the wheelchair. "Leo this is Paul and Sam. My uncle said nodding to each of them. I waved weekly "Nice to meet you." I muttered keeping my eyes on Paul and Sam who were surveying me with a scrutinizing look. "See you later Jake." Sam said in a deep voice. Jake nodded before turning to me. Jacob was about to say something when the phone rang, Billy wheeled him-self over to the phone while Jacob showed me his room which I would be sharing with him. It was small and I would be practically squished against the wall but I wasn't going to complain I hadn't had a real family in years.

Dinner was an interesting affair with, me and billy shared a large pizza whereas Jacob had a whole large one which was weird even for the gentle giant. He was practically inhaling it even Percy couldn't beat that with that bottomless pit of a stomach. Also to make it awkward Jake asked me about my friends. "Umm yeah. . . Piper and Jason are really good friends." I said smiling slightly. They can read me so well because they dropped the subject. "Jake you should be going to see the guys I'll follow you out." Billy said nodding towards the door.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked. "Something important Leo, don't worry." Jacob said with an uneasy smile. I smiled back as Jacob wheeled billy out the door. As soon as their footsteps faded I jumped up and followed them, hey I'm a demigod getting into trouble is my thing.

Sneaking quietly staying a couple yards away from my uncle and cousin I followed them until they reached a small little cottage with a raging bonfire which was surrounded by 14 or so people. Knowing they were different I kept as quiet as possible.

"We are here to discuss the possible phasing of my nephew Leo Valdez." Billy says in a commanding voice. I mentally panicked _phasing what phasing I don't phase_! I scream thought. "As Sam, Seth, Jacob and myself observed we think it is most likely to happen. We expect the changes will start in about a week and then he shall phase in month or so." _Changes, changes I already went through puberty what the Hades next! _

Stepping back slightly I retraced my steps back to Billy's and took of my Clothes and went to bed with all these thoughts running through my head. And in the distance I could hear a chorus of howls which came from the area I was just near.

**1 week later. . . **

Even though this place was weird, I actually enjoyed living here and soon camp HalfBlood was just a memory. I met Jacobs's girlfriend Renesmee and the rest of the Cullen's also the 'pack' which all seemed awesome. kind of like me so I felt like I had a family and I did notice changes I started to grow and soon Billy had to get a few new clothes and I must be about 6'6 in height but that didn't bother me I just liked hanging out with Jacob in the garage working on his motorbikes which were wicked to ride.

Renesmee seemed a bit cold at first but with a few jokes she warmed up and we got along fine.

Maybe living in drizzly La Push won't be so bad after all.

I'm done so what do you think? I also think when he transforms he should imprint. But who?

1) Drew Tanaka

2) Hazel Leveque

3) Piper McLean

**It will most likely be Drew because she comes across as cold and non-trusting and I think it would be really interesting to play with their relationship.**


	3. You better explain!

** AN- So here is my third chapter and i hope you like it also please check out my other story Immortal Demigod. The poll for who Leo should imprint on is on profile. Please read i tried hard on this chapter.**

I groaned as the sunlight hit my eyes at exactly the same time Jake snored, huffing irritated by this I kicked Jake in the shins before walking out the room to get breakfast. I plonked myself down on a chair and ate my cheerio's with no milk because I had to go to the grocery store today.

Jake came in and flashed me a smile which I half heartily retuned "What's up cuz?" He said taking in my appearance which probably didn't look too good. "Not feeling to good Jake, don't worry." I muttered as Jake put his hand on my forehead and for a minute I saw a flash of excitement on his features like it was a good thing. He removed his hand and said "Still up for getting the shopping I can do it if you aren't feeling too well." I shook my head I needed time to think. "I'll do the groceries, see you later." I said getting up grabbing my wallet before I opened the door and jogged into the forest and took one of the trails which led off the reservation into the centre of La Push.

Reaching the store I grabbed a trolley and made my way to the frozen food isle while scanning the list of things Billy wanted me to get, ten bags of chips, twenty bread rolls, one hundred and fifty hot dogs. . . Jeez who the Hades is Billy feeding this would last camp Half-blood a month just for one evening he was probably having a meeting with the 'pack' I wouldn't be invited if I asked Billy would look grim and say "All in good time Leo" This place is strange. As I thought of Camp I started to wonder if my friends miss me, but why would they? They all had each other, Percy has Annabeth, Piper has Jason, Hazel has Frank . . . Heck even Reyna had a boyfriend she started dating a Hermes kid when Leo left camp which was depressing because he thought she liked him. Letting out a bitter chuckle at the thought _why would anyone want me? I'm just the sidekick, the seventh wheel and everyone knows how what happens to the sidekick, they get forgotten about or killed off in the sequel sort of like me._ I got broken off from his inner monologue when the guy behind the till snapped his fingers in front of me, Glaring I handed him the cash grabbed the many bags and stalked out the shop and made my way into the forest taking the way I came. Things like this don't usually irritate me but today I felt on edge and annoyed.

_Whoosh_ I tensed and stopped, I heard a noise sort of like a tiny birds beating wings. Turning around a couple of feet away from me was one of the most handsomest men I had ever seen, don't get me wrong I'm not gay but I know beauty when I see it. He had Brown hair and paper white skin with bright red crimson eyes but the most horrific thing was he had a trail of blood leading from his mouth to chin Empousi? Vampire maybe? But before I could compromise what was happening he lunged at me I'm no expert on body language but he was intending to kill me. Everything turned into slow motion as I saw red and a surge of adrenaline ran through me and I'm still not sure but I think I exploded but not into a massive fire ball . . . I felt hot then this, that brought the creature up short, whatever happened to me it wasn't what he expected, he looked at me wide eyed and we lunged at the same time. I was acting on pure instinct like I was some sort of animal I bit into his torso. It was like a hot knife cutting into melting butter it was easy. Hissing and snarling the man retreated and fled but i was still seeing red so i followed it running so fast everything became a blur yet it was so clear. Pushing that thought out of my head I jumped on my hind legs. . .wait since when did i have four legs! Focusing on the vampire my mouth connected with his neck and as we landed his head came rolling of and the body went limp.

Now that is when I assessed myself over I looked down and saw fur, wait what?FUR! I shouldn't have fur starting to panic I sat down like a dog would and began to run over the events that just happened. Realising there was a small little brook I got up and looked at myself and saw a giant brown coloured wolf with big brown eyes staring right at me it had curly hair with little grey markings on the tips of its ears which were set back against its skull. And that's when I realised the 'it' I was referring to was_ me._

**(Bold thoughts Leo's** _and Italics Jake's thoughts_.)

_Leo, buddy are you ok?_

**Jake? Why are you in my head? Get out!**

He chuckled before saying _stay where you are I'll come and explain_

**You better I threatened.**

Jake better explain why I could talk to him in my head and more importantly why i was a massive wolf. This was probably the changes Billy meant oh Gods.

**So he has finally phased I hope you like it! Our internet is down so it might be awhile before I update, sorry. Also my poll is up on my profile for who Leo should imprint on but sorry guys it will most likely be Drew Tanaka. Thanks and read on**

**Signing out HungerGames120**


	4. The phonecall

Pipers POV

**Sorry, I was on holiday and I was a bit lazy, also can someone contact the Author: Vegeta's Super Saiyan Swagger? He or she has a really good Nico/Renesmee story called 'Shadow of your Smile' please read and tell him or her to UPDATE! Thanks x**

I stepped out of the Aphrodite cabin openly enjoying the feeling of Drew Tanaka not being here, she was invited to go to her cousins near Washington and Chiron practically had to drag her over HalfBlood hill and it was funny to watch and no one missed her so it was all good.

"Piper!" I smiled as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist spinning me around I looked up at my handsome boyfriend Jason Grace. "We need to ring Leo remember?" it was more a question than a statement. I nodded "We promised come on." I said leading him to the big house to use the phone.

When we got there the rest of the seven minus Leo and plus Reyna were there. My hands shook with excitement as I dialled the phone. I'd missed Leo his humour etc. I put the phone on loudspeaker and after the third ring someone picked up "Hello?" A voice which belonged to a joker but had hints of worry in it answered. "Hi, I was wondering if this is the Black residence." I said cringing at how small my voice sounded. "Yes do you want to speak to Leo? Because he's a bit ill." The voice said "Ummm yes please." I replied

I heard him shout Leo's name and soon Leo was speaking into the phone. First I was shocked at how strained his voice was and how tiered he sounded "Hello." "Hi Leo" There was a short pause on the other end of the phone "Hey beauty queen" he said in a bitter tone "finally decided to call" he was annoyed I could tell "yes . . . just checking to see if you are enjoying La Pash?" "It's La _Push _Piper." Came his quick reply, I winced at his tone and so did everyone else. Jason stepped in and said "Hey buddy how are you?" "I'm ill, stomach flu" came the patronizing voice of Leo "now bye I'll ring soon"

"Leo-" the phone was dead, we just sat there in silence before the dinner bell rang. What happened to the happy go lucky boy I knew . . . what happened to Leo?

**This is really small, it's a little filler chapter and please contact the Author: ****_Vegeta's Super Saiyan Swagger_**** Thanks x**


	5. Imprinting

Leo's POV-

I was back at the grocery store with the request of food from Emily and Sue, we were meeting Brady Fullers cousin tonight so we had to get food, Brady had been excited but a bit unsure because she apparently could be a _bit_ bitchy so I was preparing myself.

"Cuz, I'm just going to the frozen isle will you get some potato chips?" Jake asked he had been looking after me so I wouldn't go all wolf. But I felt fine a bit ticked off about the phone call from Piper but I had other things to worry about I might have been harsh but that was the transformation blues for I while.

Snapping out of my reverie I nodded and made my to the chips, but before I could reach it something rammed into me it was harder to knock me of my feet but I still fell with this person on top of me. "Oh for the love of the God's watch were you are going!" From her scent she was related to Brady but the thing struck was 'Gods' was she a demigod?

She clambered off me and got on her knees picking up stuff that fell out her shopping basket I couldn't see her face but she had long straight silky black hair which was covering her face she had torn boot cut jeans and a green army jacket covering her brown T-shirt with black converse shoes, even though I couldn't see her face I knew it was Drew Tanaka, Drew Tanaka was Brady Fuller cousin, well camp Half-Blood must be having a field trip.

I was snapped out of my observation when her irritated voice said "Hello? Are you blind and deaf?" I just blinked and said "Tanaka?

She looked up "Vald-" she stopped and as our eyes met it felt like my heart imploded with love for this cruel Aphrodite girl I saw us, us smiling, kissing I saw us in love. We just stared at each other and I was pretty sure my eyes were a round as plates hers were "Valdez" she muttered breathlessly.

Third Person

Jake wandered down the frozen food isle checking things off the shopping list thinking about Renesmee "Jake" he snapped round and looked down a Brady "oh Hey Brady what are you doing here?" He replied with a smile "shopping with my cousin Drew" "The one I'm meeting tonight? "Yep that's her"

We were cut off when we heard "Oh for the loves of the God's watch where you are going!" Brady muttered Drew at exactly as Jacob said "Leo" They speed walked and came upon two teenagers staring into each other's eyes. "Oh Shit" Jake muttered surveying the scene his cousin just imprinted.

**DONE! What do you think please read on.**


End file.
